The present invention relates to devices for packaging and applying a substance, such as a cosmetic or a care product.
German patent application DE 31 00529 A1 describes a device for packaging and dispensing a cream. The device comprises two portions that may turn relative to each other, and a chamber containing the cream. The chamber may be formed inside the device, with turning of one of the parts relative to the other causing the volume of said chamber to decrease and the cream to be dispensed directly via an outlet orifice. The device does not have an applicator device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,281 discloses a receptacle for nail varnish including a bladed stirrer that may be rotated by the user using a knurled wheel at the bottom of the receptacle.
European patent application EP 1 177 741-A1 describes a receptacle including a stirrer that may be driven in rotation by the stem of the applicator.
French patent FR 1 374 719 describes a similar receptacle.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0007839 describes a packaging and applicator device having a piston engaged on a screw that may be turned by the user. Pressure exerted on the substance may be due to the piston moving axially. The piston must be prevented from turning relative to the body of the receptacle to be capable of being driven by the screw.
Packaging and applicator devices for mascara are also known that comprise an applicator comprising a brush mounted at the end of a stem with the other end of the stem being secured to a closure capsule for the receptacle, the capsule also constituting a handle. The receptacle may be generally elongate in shape and relatively narrow, so that the brush may extract most of the substance that may be contained in the receptacle. With such a device, a certain quantity of substance may be nevertheless never extracted by the brush and becomes lost after a chimney has been formed in the substance.